


Family drama

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russel encounter's the Gallagher family drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family drama

"I don't know where the hell she could be! Kev and V haven't seen her,Nobody at the Alibi has seen her,Frank doesn't know where the hell she is. I don't know where she could've possibly gone!" Carl nearly shouted. Russel sucked on his teeth as he thought. He wasn't sure where Debbie could be either,And the worry was starting to set in. What if she or Franny were hurt? What if they were freezing to death in an alley? It'd kill Carl of anything bad happened to either one of them.

"Fucking Fiona. That bitch is always kicking everybody out the second they do something that she doesn't like. " Carl seethed. "If she didn't always have to be right about everything,If she would just stop treating Franny like some kind of outsider instead of family,Debbie would still be in the house,Somewhat warm and somewhat comfortable."

Russel didn't say anything. Carl kind of had a point there,But it was none of his business. He wasn't always around to see what went on so who knows,Maybe Fiona wasn't as bad as Carl made her seem. He couldn't judge her on something he didn't witness.

"Sorry I've got you out here in the freezing cold looking for my sister." Carl muttered. "But if you're gonna be with me,This is what you're agreeing to." He quickly added. Russel rolled his eyes. He and Carl had gotten back together just yesterday and he was already tired of the game Carl was playing. So far he'd asked Russel to help him move Frank's body inside the house and out of the cold,Help him make sure Ian stayed entertained since he was so hyper,And now here they were looking for Debbie. Russel wasn't dumb. He knew Carl was only asking him to help with his family so much because he wanted him to see what he was in for. However,Russel was competitive,And he'd be damned if he let Carl win this stupid little game.

"I don't know. I kind of like being out here." Russel shrugged. "Fresh air is nice."

Now it was Carl's turn to stay silent.

The two boys walked around for a few minutes,Looking around to see if they spotted Debbie's bright red hair,But they didn't find her no matter where they looked.

"Let's just call it a day. I'm hungry. Maybe we could head to Patsy's and get something-"

"Patsy's?" Russel cut in. He thought for a moment before gasping. "We're so dumb!" He nearly shouted. Carl nodded. "I agree,We are,But why?" He asked. Russel smirked before tugging at Carl's arm to make him move faster. "The one place we haven't checked is Patsy's!"

"And?" Carl asked blankly.

"And,So,Maybe Debbie is there." Russel said,Speaking slowly. Carl shook his head. "Debbie wouldn't spend all her time in a restaurant. She's gotta have some place to sleep you know." "Yeah,And she's probably been crashing at Sean's place. Ya know,Sean? Your sister's boyfriend."

"Fiona and Sean broke up though." Carl said. "I don't think he'd really want a Gallagher staying at his place after that." "Oh please. He wouldn't let Debbie and Franny stay out in the cold. He's too nice to do that. I mean come on,He gave you a job. You! Of all people! You-"

"Okay, I get it." Carl cut in. "I'm probably fired. I haven't shown up in a while..." Carl mumbled to himself. "Anyways,Fine,If you think she's there maybe she is." He said.

Their walk to Patsy's was filled with a peaceful silence. Carl was deep in thought. He was desperately hoping that Debbie really was at Patsy's because if she wasn't,He didn't know exactly where she could be. The best case scenario, if she wasn't there, would be that she'd been sleeping on the train every night.

Once they got to the restaurant they hurried inside and Carl immediately walked towards the back with Russel following closely behind. When they spotted Sean they cornered him and stared up at him with hard glares. "Finally came into work,I see." Sean rolled his eyes before Inching away from them. "I'm hoping you didn't come in to collect a pay check."

"Have you been letting Debbie stay at your house?" Carl asked,Ignoring Sean's sarcasm. "She's been missing and we don't know where she is. If she isn't at your house then I don't know where she could be."

"Well, then you'll be happy to know that she is at my house." Sean nodded. Carl let out a sigh of relief before balling his fists up. Now that he was done with being worried,He was back to being angry. "Why didn't you tell Fiona so that she could tell me?! Why hasn't Debbie called anyone?! I've been fucking worried about her and Franny and I-"

"I did tell Fiona that she was staying at my house. She told me she would let everyone know." Sean explained. "Look,I have work to do and as much as I enjoy being involved with your family drama,I just can't right now. If you want to you can go to my house and see her,As long as you don't have any more guns on you." Sean snarked. Carl rolled his eyes before turning around quickly. Sean was nice in some ways but for the most part,He was a fucking asshole. "Come on,Russ." He snarled. He was on a mission.

*********

As soon as Carl and Russel made it to Sean's house,Carl started banging on the door as if he was the police. He didn't stop his loud knocking until the door was swung open. Debbie stepped back quickly to save herself from being hit in the face by Carl's fists. He barely even noticed that the door was open because he was seething. "Are you insane?!" He yelled when he did notice her.

"I think I should be asking you that." She said as he shoved past her. Russel sent her an awkward smile before walking in as well. Franny was wailing and there was no doubt that Carl had caused that. She was probably in the middle of a nap. "What are you doing here?" Debbie asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Carl yelled. Russel cringed as Franny's wailing grew louder,But Carl was too angry to care at the moment. "I know that Fiona kicked you out of the house and you had to have some place to go,And I'm glad that Sean took you in but come the fuck on,Debbie! Why didn't you pick up the phone and give us a call so that we could know that you and your fucking baby were okay?!" Carl growled. Debbie glared at him. "I didn't wanna risk having to speak with Fiona,Everything she says is bullshit! Excuse me for not wanting to listen to her call my baby a humongous mistake;AGAIN!"

Carl sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Everything was a mess and he wasn't sure how to fix it. "Debbie,Come home." "No!" She yelled. "Debbie! You can't keep staying with Fiona's ex. He's got a kid of his own and you aren't his responsibility. Franny has probably kept him up every night-"

"God not you too." Debbie scoffed. "Look I know I'm young and maybe I should've waited to have a baby. And I know it's hard on everybody because Franny cries a lot and I know Fiona doesn't wanna have to raise another kid,But I'm not asking her to! I can raise Franny by myself,I don't need her help at all! The sooner she realizes that the better! And I refuse to apologize for not killing my fucking baby because I don't think that's right! Maybe some people can do it and that's good for them but I couldn't get an abortion,It wouldn't have been right for me. And I'm glad I didn't because now I have this beautiful baby who makes me happy every time I just glance at her. And if my so called family has such a problem with that then maybe you aren't my family at all!"

By the end of Debbie's rant,She was crying,Obviously stressed out and frustrated. Carl didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at comforting people when they were upset and he felt bad that she thought he had a problem with her baby. When Carl didn't say anything,Russel quickly sat beside Debbie who had taken a seat on the couch and gave her a big hug. "It's okay." He whispered. "It's not okay." She cried. "Fiona hates me and Franny so much that she's willing to kick us out without knowing if we have a place to stay or not. You know who else she does that to? Frank! That means that to her,Me and Frank are the same." "You and Frank aren't the same." Carl jumped in,Sitting on her other side. "Frank is an alcoholic and a drug addict. You're a mother. Which seems worse to you?" "I don't think I can go back home." Debbie shook her head.

"You can and you will." Carl demanded. "You belong at home with the rest of the family,And we ARE your family,No matter what! If Fiona even looks like she's going to say something rude to you,I'll be sure to get you away from her. I'm not saying you guys have to talk it out. You don't have to acknowledge her existence if you don't want to,But you need to come back home so that I can know that you and Franny are okay." He told her. "I'm not taking no for an answer and I'm not leaving here without you and your baby. So get to packing." He said sternly.

She sighed before standing up slowly, it was clear that his mind was made and she was tired of arguing,So she walked towards the guest room and picked up her now quiet baby. She was going home.

*********

Carl opened the door to let Russel and Debbie into the house before walking in himself. He shut the door after walking in and let out a small,Tired sigh. Today had been a long day and it was only 3 in the evening.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Fiona ask. His eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen,Where her voice had come from. Debbie already didn't want to be here and she made it clear that she was more than willing to leave again if she needed to,So he had to make sure that Fiona didn't say anything stupid to run her off again.

"Carl made me come back." Debbie answered dryly. She readjusted Franny on her hip before staring into Fiona's eyes. They had a stare off which Russel and Carl just watched,Not knowing what to do. "Glad you're safe." Fiona said,Crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes flickered towards Franny which didn't go unnoticed by Debbie. "Are you?" She muttered,Letting out a small laugh. "I didn't think you'd care since you were willing to put me out in the cold-"

"Let's not start this again,Debs. You're back in the house,You've got your baby. You have what you wanted so let's just drop it." Fiona said sharply. Russel cleared his throat,Trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. "Well,it's been a tiring day,Debs. Why don't you let me and Carl watch Franny while you get a nap or,Maybe take a shower or whatever." He offered.

"You guys don't have to do that." Debbie said,Finally turning away from Fiona. "We want to. We know you must be tired." Russel smiled before hitting Carl on the back. Carl winced before nodding. "Yeah,It's no problem,Really." He agreed.

Debbie nodded. She didn't really trust leaving Franny alone with anyone for more than two minutes,But if there was anyone she did trust enough to take care of her baby,It was Carl and Russel. And that was surprising to her. Carl used to be a part of a gang and Russel was almost always high. And yet,She trusted them. "I'll just take a shower. I'll be ten minutes." She said before softly handing Franny to Carl. "Take your time." He smiled.

Debbie ran upstairs and Carl handed the baby to Russel. "Why don't you go upstairs? I'll be there in a few,Just gotta talk to Fiona." He smiled. Russel nodded and walked upstairs as well,Playing with Franny as he did. Carl turned towards Fiona,Crossed his arms over his chest,And sent her a hard glare.

"What?" She sighed.

"What do you mean what? How could you be so stupid?" He huffed. "Sean told me that he called you to let you know where Debbie was,And you didn't tell me that. You knew I was worried about her and you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me that." He shook his head. "I told you she was okay!" Fiona defended herself. "Stop giving me shit,Carl. Debbie was the one who-"

"This isn't Debbie's fault. I was mad at her because I thought it was stupid to just disappear without telling anyone where she was going,But now that I think about it,I probably would've done the same if it meant getting away from you!" He shouted. "She's your little sister and you need to start back treating her like it. I don't care if you've got something against Franny,It's not your baby so you don't have the right to be so mean! Debbie hasn't asked you for any help with Frances at all,And probably never will. She doesn't want you around her baby and I can't blame her for that. I get that you've had to give up having a life of your own to raise us because we've got shitty parents,And I appreciate that,But if you're gonna throw that shit in our faces every time you get the chance to,Then maybe you should just get the fuck out cause I'm tired of hearing it."

Fiona was stunned. She didn't know what to say. There had been plenty of times in the past when Carl was mad at her. He was a teenager,After all,And teenagers got mad easily. He'd give her the silent treatment or side eye her or send a few snarky comments her way,But he never looked as serious as he did now.

"Well if I left who would pay the bills?" Was all she could muster up. Maybe she did complain a little bit about having to give so much up for them,But she deserved to get to complain every now and then.

"That's the thing,Fiona. You think you're the only one that handles bills around here? Who got your ass out of trouble when you were about to lose the house?" Carl asked pointedly. "You're a hypocrite,You know." Fiona scoffed. "You're mad at me for throwing the fact that I raised you guys around but you have no problem bragging about how you saved my ass once."

"Once? What about all the other times I saved your ass? I been saving your ass since I was eight!" Carl chuckled. "FINE!" Fiona yelled. "You want me to leave so bad? I'll leave then! We'll see how you guys get on without me!"

"Where the fuck are you gonna go,Huh?" Carl laughed. "You pushed Sean away,Ruined your relationship with him like you managed to ruin every other one you've ever had. I guess you could crash with...What was his name? Gus? But he hates you. Jimmy,That lucky fucker hauled ass away from here a long time ago. But hey,If there's two people you can always bug with your problems it's Kev and V. Why don't you run to them again?"

"Fuck you,Carl. You of all people should be more fucking appreciative." Fiona growled before shoving past him. Carl rolled his eyes once he heard the door slam shut and then walked up the stairs. He entered his room and gave a small smile to Russel who was laying down with Franny on his belly.

"Fiona left?" Russel asked,Having heard the argument. Carl nodded and climbed onto his bed. "I think I was right." He mumbled,Rubbing at his temples. Maybe he was a bit hard on her,But it was her own fault. She shouldn't have kicked Debbie out. "What do you think?"

"I think that shouting is a thing that happens a lot in this house." Russel chuckled. "It's been a hard day for you. Why don't you take a nap or something? I'm pretty sure Debbie fell asleep after she got out of the shower so,I'll watch Fran and you can rest up too."

"Your answer to everything is sleep." Carl yawned,Snuggling into Russel's side. "I gotta help you watch the baby. Can't just put her off on you." He added quietly. "It's fine. She's pretty sweet when she's not wailing." Russel smirked. "You're a really good boyfriend you know." Carl smiled. "Sorry I dragged you into all this. I knew this was gonna be a drama filled day,But I didn't know it'd be this bad...You ready to run away yet? It gets worse than this you know."

"Nah,I'll stick around. I'm kinda having an adrenaline rush. Maybe we should go witness a drive by." Russel chuckled. "You can quit trying to get rid of me,Sally. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Sally?" Carl asked.

"It felt right." Russel shrugged a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that the focus of this isn't just Russel and Carl,But also the Gallagher family problems. I felt like this series wasn't 'Shameless' enough ya know?


End file.
